


Welcome Home

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ron and Harry are lucky to have Hermione in their lives.





	Welcome Home

Ron and Harry cuddled on their new sofa, watching a program on the telly, but still keeping a watchful eye on their two year old son, Albus, who was rolling a ball toward the wall, laughing with delight when it came back to him.

"You know what?" Harry said, "We're really lucky to have Hermione. She's such a hero."

"How so?" Ron smiled, already knowing what the answer was..

"She was more than willing to be the surrogate mother for Albus, and she gave us this house as a 'welcome back from your vacation' present."

"She is brilliant, isn't she?"


End file.
